


Rejects

by misumaru



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: AU, Collars, F/M, M/M, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai thinks his coworkers have gone crazy when they present him with a gift to help him get over a break-up - a catboy. It doesn't help that his new pet has issues of his own to work through...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rejects

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the collars/possession square of my [seasonofkink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Big hugs to the wonderful [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) once again for the beta! *hugs* Remember, people - a catboy is for life, not just for Christmas! :P
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental.

As Kai stared down at the sleeping figure lying in the oversized basket in front of him, he briefly wondered if his coworkers had gone completely mad. 

"I can't take care of a cat!"

"Not cat. Catboy. They don't shed."

Said catboy opened one eye in response, flicking his tail disdainfully at the humans around him before going back to sleep. 

"Where am I going to keep him? Worse, what will my landlord say??"

Ruki shrugged. "You have a spare room. Besides, now that woman's taken all her shit and gone, you have more than enough room for a pet."

Kai's heart sank at that last statement. Two months since the most painful break-up of his life and even the vaguest mention of her was enough to bring it all back. It was starting to feel like he'd never get over it.

Uruha placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It might do you some good to have some company again. You've not been your usual self."

Maybe he was right. Maybe it would be good to have someone else around to ease some of the loneliness. Too bad he didn't have the first idea how to look after a pet... He regarded his new house guest again carefully. The catboy didn't look _that_ different from any human, only set apart by sleek black cat ears poking out from shoulder-length hair, the tail, and a definite sharpness to the nails. That, and the almost standard catboy uniform of black leather booty shorts and a tank top. Kai couldn't help but notice the strategic rips running along the length of the top - trust Ruki to choose a fashionable cat.

A sharp clap on the back courtesy of Ruki diverted Kai from his thoughts. "I can see you're warming to the idea already! We'll leave you two to get acquainted. Have fun!" Ruki grabbed Uruha by the wrist and hurried him out of the door, Uruha managing to give Kai an apologetic wave as the door slammed in his face.

Then Kai was all alone with his new pet.

He sat there watching the catboy sleep for a while, not daring to try and wake him up. The last thing he wanted was a scratch across the nose for his troubles, and he hadn't exactly looked happy during that brief moment of wakefulness. Plus Kai still had to decide where he was staying and how to feed him... They liked mostly meat, right? And Ruki had been right, there was the spare room now sitting empty apart from a few bags of what Kai assumed was rubbish. He _would_ sort those out. One day.

A flash of pink on the catboy's neck, peeking out just beneath his hair, caught Kai's eye. A collar? Already? That was a little unusual. Maybe Ruki had put it on him? He reached out tentatively to examine it, then pulled back so fast he nearly toppled onto his arse as the catboy rolled over and yawned. As he stretched, Kai caught glimpses of a well-toned body between the rips in the tank top, and his mouth opened wide to reveal a hint of fang.

"I thought they'd never leave." The catboy pulled himself upright into a sitting position, tail swishing. "So? You're the new boss then?"

"Huh?"

"Boss. Owner." The disdain in the catboy's tone stunned Kai - what kind of pet rolled their eyes at their owner?

"Uh... Yes! I am!" Kai stuck out his hand. "Pleased to meet you!"

The catboy looked at him like he'd grown a third head. Humiliated by his own pet... "Got any food?"

"I need to go shopping... Tell you what, I'll go now and then you can have your first meal here, ok?" Kai broke out his brightest smile, hoping it would put the grumpy cat at ease.

It didn't work.

"You do that."

Kai patted his pockets to make sure he still had his wallet on him, then stopped short. "Wait a second, I still don't know your name."

The catboy shrugged. "Yuu. I think. Maybe it was "You there", I dunno."

"That's not very flattering..." None of this was getting off to a good start. Kai brushed back the ends of "Yuu"'s hair, to try and take a good look at the collar underneath again. Pink... It struck Kai as ridiculously out of place with the rest of the outfit. Not just plain pink either, but a garish pattern of bright pink flowers. They kind of reminded Kai of hollyhocks. Wait. Maybe...

"How do you feel about Aoi?" 

Another shrug. "I don't hate it."

"Great!" Kai tried again with the handshake. "Let's be good friends, ok Aoi?"

The newly christened Aoi curled up and went back to sleep. This was going to be more work than Kai had thought...

***

Fourth cup of coffee that morning and Kai was getting the shakes. He'd have tipped it neatly all over Uruha's head as he walked past his desk if it wasn't for his friend's quick reflexes. Uruha set the cup down carefully on the desk and gave Kai a crooked smile. "Tired?"

"Yeah... Having some teething troubles with Aoi."

"Aoi?"

"Yeah, that's his name now! Isn't it cute?"

Uruha carefully declined to comment. "What kind of teething troubles?"

"Well... He's just not settled in yet, ok? Kept me up last night because he was pacing and scratching and singing..."

"Wait. Singing?"

"Yeah. I ask him to stop but he goes right back to it as soon as my back's turned. It wouldn't be so bad, he actually has a really nice voice, but he's into metal..."

"Can't you hit him on the nose with a rolled-up newspaper or something?"

Kai looked affronted. "Why would I do that? Besides, isn't that for dogs?"

"You really haven't had a pet before, have you? My point is, you need to set some boundaries or he's going to walk all over you."

"I guess..." Kai's expression brightened. "I'm going to buy him a new collar tonight, get rid of that tatty old thing he's been wearing. He should like that, right?"

Uruha looked uncertain. "I guess it's worth a shot."

"Great! And now I need to get some work done."

He had barely taken two steps before Uruha called after him again. "Kai? Your coffee?"

***

"I'm home!" Kai slipped off his shoes in the entranceway, quickly checking that the package was still secure in his back pocket. "Aoi? I have something for you!"

A slam echoed down the hallway as Aoi emerged. From this angle, it almost looked like he'd come out of Kai's room rather than his own. Probably just a trick of the light, but... Whatever, Kai would worry about that later. First, present time! He beamed at Aoi as he drew closer, and made sure that he followed Kai into the kitchen. 

"So? What is it?"

"Ta-dah!" Kai proudly shoved his newest acquisition under Aoi's nose - a shiny black leather collar, complete with a personalised tag with Aoi's name carved on it. It had been expensive, far too expensive for Kai's wage packet, to be honest, but Kai figured it would be worth it if it acted as some kind of peace gesture towards his sulky pet.

Aoi regarded it with cold eyes for a long moment, then pushed it back towards Kai. "Not wearing it."

It was like Aoi had pulled his heart out and stepped on it. "What? But... Your current one's nearly falling off!"

"Don't care. I'm going back to sleep now."

There was another slam as Aoi hid in his room once again, making Kai wonder what the hell he'd done this time. 

***

"He didn't like it."

It seemed to Kai like all of his lunch breaks had become a place to complain to Uruha about all of his cat problems. Once Ruki was safely out of earshot, that was, because the last thing Kai wanted was for him to find out how badly his gift was backfiring. To his credit, at least Uruha had the decency to listen with good grace, even though Kai was sure he must have been driving him insane. 

"Cats can be funny about that kind of thing though. Maybe he just doesn't like collars?"

"But he's wearing one!" Kai nearly wailed in frustration. "Besides, it's not just that. He won't take anything I give him other than food! It's like he thinks it's not good enough for him or something. Did Ruki go to some elite pet shop?"

As he spoke, Kai noticed a definite guilty expression flicker over Uruha's features. His grip on his coffee mug tightened. "What haven't you told me?"

"Look, it's not anything you need to worry about, but if he's being difficult... We didn't get him from a petshop. He's a rescue."

A rescue... Meaning he'd had a previous owner. Maybe even more than one. "I didn't even know that was a thing for catboys."

"You know how they got really fashionable a few years ago? Whenever that happens, there's always a large number that just get dumped. It was Ruki's idea, you know how sentimental he gets about things like that."

That was true, there was nothing Ruki loved more than an animal in need. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Didn't seem important. Would you have treated him any differently?"

"Well, no..."

"There we go." Uruha clapped Kai on the shoulder. "Be patient. He probably just needs more time to get comfortable."

"I hope you're right..."

***

Exhausted, Kai mumbled his usual greeting as he staggered through the door. It had been a long day, and he desperately needed to lie down before he could even think of making dinner. Just half an hour...

Too bad his bed was already occupied.

Aoi was sprawled across the bed diagonally, legs curled up close to his body while his torso was turned to face Kai, top pushed up to his armpits to reveal a flat stomach and pert nipples. Kai wasn't sure if he was pissed off or aroused by the spectacle in front of him. He had heard about some owners getting a little too close to their catboys and they were similar enough to humans that it wasn't _that_ weird, but... He wasn't that kind of person! And Aoi had his own bed! 

Kai cleared his throat pointedly until Aoi opened his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You weren't using it."

Kai's mouth flapped open wordlessly a few times. Perfect cat logic, but still! "So? You have your own bed! Hell, it's the only place I ever seem to find you when I'm home!"

Aoi's tail thumped against the bed as he straightened up, pulling his clothes into a more decent position. "Yours is comfier."

"Doesn't matter, it's mine!" Of course, this probably meant that Aoi really had been coming out of his room the other day. How long had he been doing this for? More importantly, why? Kai had gotten the distinct impression that Aoi only tolerated his presence in exchange for food. Was this some kind of dominance thing?

He looked around the room, double-checking that everything was still in place. Looked like... No, wait, he was pretty sure he hadn't left that box out and definitely not with the lid ajar like that. Not that box, the one he was ashamed to admit he still owned, filled with photos and mementos of _her_ that he just couldn't bear to throw away yet.

That was it. Curiosity was about to kill this cat.

"Why did you... What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

Aoi tensed, almost as if he was expecting a blow. "I just wanted to see..."

"Forget it, I don't care! If this is the kind of shit you pull, it's no wonder your last owner ran off."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kai knew it had been exactly the wrong thing to say. Aoi reacted as if he had been struck, flinching away from Kai with wide eyes as he tried to flatten himself against the corner of the bed. 

"Aoi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" Kai reached out a hand in a pacifying gesture and was rewarded with a swipe across the back of the hand for his trouble. As he winced in pain, Aoi took the opportunity to flee, retreating to the relative safety of his own room and slamming the door behind him. All Kai could do was follow and knock on the door as gently as possible while hoping that Aoi would accept his apology.

“Please. I really am sorry...”

No answer. Not even an angry snarl or insult. Leaning his back against the door, Kai sank to the ground in defeat while cradling his injured hand.

“Shit.”

*** 

It was as if he had a ghost for a pet.

Kai would leave a bowl of food outside Aoi's door and find it empty hours later. He always felt a strange sense of relief at seeing the empty bowl deposited outside the door. At least it proved Aoi was still alive... 

What could he do? Was Aoi going to stay locked in his room forever? The last thing Kai wanted to do was return him to another shelter, but if this kept up... Well, he just didn't want to think about it.

He had just delivered Aoi his evening food bowl and settled down to work at his laptop when the buzzer rang. That was weird, It wasn't like it could be the post at this hour, and he wasn't expecting any guests. Had Uruha locked himself out of his apartment again?

What greeted him behind the door was not a sheepish Uruha, however, but the last person he ever wanted to see. "Kanae. Why are you here?"

His ex-girlfriend's face twisted with a sour expression. "I knew you didn't get my email.”

“I've been busy.” Not to mention that any messages from her went straight into his spam filter, courtesy of Ruki. It wasn't something that he would have done on his own – he just genuinely never expected to hear from her again. “What exactly do you want?”

“I still have a bag of things in the spare room I want back."

Oh. The 'rubbish'.

"Fine. I'll go get them for you..." She barged past Kai, not even giving him a chance to finish his sentence."Or you can just push by and get them yourself, that works too."

Kanae made a beeline for the spare room, barely even glancing at her surroundings as Kai trailed behind her. She obviously hadn't missed the place then. Not that he really cared at this point, he was more worried about Aoi and whether having an obviously angry woman come barging into his room would ruin their fractured relationship even more. 

By the time he caught up, the door to Aoi's room had been thrown wide, Aoi was crouched in a defensive stance with the half-eaten bowl of food at his side while Kanae gestured at him incredulously with her meticulously decorated nails. "When the hell did you get one of those things?"

He thought about letting Aoi answer for himself, but the twitching tail and nervous glances he kept shooting Kai's way suggested that he'd rather gnaw his own arm off. “Aoi's been living here for a few weeks.”

Kanae curled her lip. “God, they give me the creeps. You know they always have.”

“That's fine. He's my pet, not yours.”

“And you're welcome to it.” She turned away, homing in on the pile of bags in the corner.

Her disgusted reaction left Kai with the distinct need to stick up for Aoi. "He. Aoi's a he, not an it."

“I really don't care.” 

It was funny really; just after they had broken up, Kai would have given anything to have had Kanae come back, but now she was here, all he could think about was how much he wanted her gone. She didn't seem to care at all how uncomfortable she was making Aoi. Had she always been this unpleasant? Or had they just changed too much since their first date?

Whatever it was, Kai found himself drawn to Aoi instead of helping her gather her things. His tail was slightly less puffy now, but he still looked like he could bolt at any minute. All Kai wanted to do was reach out and stroke him, just comfort him in some way, but the bandage still covering the back of his hand warned him off of the idea.

“Look, will you get that damn thing out of here while I check this?”

“It's his room, not yours. Didn't you say it was just a bag?”

“I want to make sure everything's here. Besides, if that thing's been staying here, how do I know it hasn't pissed in it or something?”

Kai marched over and gathered the pile of things into the bag Kanae had been fussing with, then shoved it in her face. “Take it and get out.”

“What? But I...”

“You can't just come in here and insult Aoi and make him uncomfortable. In case you hadn't realised, it's his home now, not yours.”

Kanae seemed stunned, glancing wordlessly between Kai and Aoi for a long minute before setting her face in a steely expression and snatching the bag out of Kai's hand. “Fine. Goodbye Kai.”

He didn't follow her to the door. Once it had slammed shut, confirming she was safely out of the way, Kai dropped down on the sofa, staring blankly into space. Well. That was that. He had no idea how long he stayed motionless, until a pressure on his lap made him look down. Aoi had curled up next to him, head nuzzling against his lap. Kai reached down tentatively and scratched behind one ear, and was rewarded with a purr in return.

Well. Maybe some good had come of her visit after all. 

***

Aoi helped him burn the box.

It wasn't like he needed it any more. Their last encounter made it very clear that he and Kanae were now two very different people. Besides, after that, things got much easier. While he was never the friendliest of cats, Aoi would at least now make an appearance for more than meals and actually seemed pleased to see Kai come through the door. Kai figured he just needed his alone time, and felt strangely honoured when Aoi worked up the courage to ask if he could snuggle up in bed with him.

Of course, that left the little problem of waking up with a warm body-induced hard-on.

A little problem that linked to something else Kai was rapidly becoming aware of. Aoi, when he wasn't throwing a temper tantrum, was _cute_. Ridiculously so. He'd do things like wiggle his bum in the air when he was happy, or curl his tail in a question mark when he was curious. Not to mention his refusal to wear anything other than his current skimpy outfit...

Kai got the feeling he was dangerously close to becoming one of 'those' owners. Still, after what had happened with Kanae, would that really be so bad? Besides, it wouldn't be the first time he'd been with a guy. He could think of at least one memorable occasion with a certain coworker...

It all came to a head one night when Aoi crept into his room, holding something behind his back. Kai put his book to one side and watched with breathless anticipation as Aoi crawled up the bed towards him, unsure of what to expect.

"Will you put this on me?"

It took a second for Kai to realise what Aoi held in his hands. The collar. He'd forgotten all about it since the initial rejection, assuming that Aoi had hated the thing. This obviously was no longer he case – Aoi had now shuffled onto his lap, making it impossible for Kai to ignore a distinct bulge. "Are you sure?"

Aoi nodded, guiding Kai's hands up to the buckle of his old collar. The clasp was a little stiff, but Kai soon got it off and couldn't help but notice how Aoi's pulse was racing under his fingers. His own hands shook as he looped the leather replacement around Aoi's neck, and not just because he was worried about strangling him.

“How's that?”

“Perfect.” Aoi leaned forward, nuzzling along the side of Kai's neck before giving it a delicate bite. 

It was all too much for Kai – the sensation of Aoi's erection rubbing against his own rapidly growing one, the warmth and scent as Aoi continued to lap and nip at his neck... He just wanted to grab him and make him ride his cock, hard. A tiny little voice of reason in the back of his mind tried to remind him that perhaps this wasn't the best idea, but it was too late – Kai was already running his hands along the smooth planes of muscle underneath Aoi's top as a prelude to pulling the damn thing off. Aoi gave a small grunt of annoyance as they separated to allow Kai to get it over his head, but he was soon firmly attached to Kai's neck again, clawing at his clothes as well.

“Condoms and lube are in the top drawer.”

“I know.” Aoi pulled away to go fish them out, while Kai pondered exactly when he'd scouted out that particular information. The thought didn't go any further – Kai was too distracted by the sight of Aoi peeling his shorts off to reveal a perfect arse and an impressive cock. Fuck, he had to get his own clothes off right away.

Aoi crawled back onto the bed on all fours, tail held high and arse thrust out in a shameless invitation for Kai to start prepping him. Kai could hardly refuse, grabbing the lube bottle from where Aoi had dropped it, coating his fingers thoroughly before stretching Aoi as quickly and carefully as he could manage. His own cock throbbed painfully at the sight, and after a few moments struggling with the condom packet, he was thrusting inside, unable to contain his moans as the tight heat enveloped him. Beneath him, Aoi bucked and begged for more, pushing his hips back to meet Kai's every thrust and drawing lines in the bedsheets with his nails. 

It was tempting to carry on like that, but Kai was still driven by his original mental image and pulled out, much to Aoi's protest. He patted Aoi on the hip and encouraged him to join him at the head of the bed. It didn't take long for Aoi to figure out what Kai wanted, and was soon crawling his way up Kai's lap again, the look of a predator on his face as he approached his cock. Aoi wasted no time in impaling himself, easily taking Kai's cock to the hilt as he straddled his hips. As he rode Kai, he placed his hands on Kai's stomach and threw his head back, and Kai was taken by the stark contrast of the black collar against Aoi's pale skin. Proof in more ways than one that Aoi was completely his. Aoi's tail swishing across Kai's thighs as he bounced on his cock, the slight pain of Aoi''s nails digging into his skin, not quite deep enough to draw blood... The combination of sensations worked together to quickly drive Kai over the edge, and he was soon grabbing Aoi's hips to hold him in place and thrusting violently upwards as he came. Aoi followed him soon after, Kai helping him stroke himself to completion before spilling over Kai's stomach.

Utterly exhausted, Aoi snuggled up in a ball in the sheets while Kai went to go find a wet cloth to clean themselves up with. By the time he returned, Aoi was out like a light, and Kai smiled as gently arranged to covers around his slumbering pet.

***

“You don't complain about him any more.”

Kai looked up from his coffee at Uruha, having been a million miles away. “Sorry, what?”

“Aoi. You don't complain about him.”

“Oh! I guess we've reached an understanding? He's a good cat really, once you get to know him.”

“Good.” Uruha smiled and reached across the table to take Kai's hands. “I was getting really worried about you, y'know? It's nice to see you back to your old self.”

“I...” He was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his neck, nearly cutting off his circulation.

“Nice to see you've finally realised that all my ideas are good ones!” Ruki slid into the seat next to Kai and reached across to pinch a corner from Uruha's sandwich.

“Yes, Ruki, who are we to question you...”

“Aw, come on, don't say it like that.” Still grinning, Ruki rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Still, I might have had a slight ulterior motive. I'm going to get a dog.”

“Seriously?”

“Why not? My place is far too big for just me, I could do with the company.” Ruki checked his watch. “Shit, I've got to go. Catch you later!”

Kai waved him off. “Does he mean a real dog, or...?”

“Don't ask.” Uruha finished up his meal and hastily gulped down the last of his coffee. “Now that he's settled, you think I can come over and meet Aoi properly?”

“Yeah, I think I'd like that. I'd like that a lot.”

Kai smiled to himself as he walked back to his desk. Funny how much things could change in such a short period of time. He hadn't realised how lonely he'd been since the break-up, and now he had someone to come home to every night who was actually grateful to see him, and...

Well, he'd see. At the very least, he was sure Aoi wouldn't object to his next visitor anywhere near as much.


End file.
